How?
by 21stcentury
Summary: Faye is puzzled as to how she fell in love with the one person she never would have dreamed off. Jake. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. How?

Faye did not know what to do with herself. 'How could this have happened?' she asked herself.

She had fallen in love with Jake Armstrong. And she wasn't talking about being a little bit in love with him, who was she kidding , she was head over heels.

Jake was always on her mind and it was driving her mad. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

Faye sighed as she got up from the couch and threw her magazine down.

She opened the door, to see Cassie standing there.

"What do you want, Cassie?" she asked as she leant against the door frame.

"Someone's grumpy" she said as brushed past Faye and entered the house.

"Listen,I am really not in the mood for your constant whining so if you could just leave the way you came in that would be great" she said and she fell back onto the couch.

"Okay, so you wanna tell me what's wrong?" she said as she cautiously sat next to the other girl.

"Nothing's wrong." Faye said.

"Faye" she said.

"What?" Faye asked,her irritation clear in her voice.

"Well,your never this grumpy unless something's wrong." Cassie said. There was silence for a moment then Faye spoke up.

"What would you do if you fell in love with someone who you really weren't meant to and i mean really not meant to." Cassie couldn't tell what Faye was thinking as she always put on a brave face in these situations.

"Okay, so does this someone have a name?" Cassie asked.

"Jake." Faye said.

"Wait, Our Jake? Jake Armstrong?" Cassie asked, completely puzzled as Faye had always made everyone think she hated Jake and everything about him.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Faye snapped at Cassie.

"Okay, so your in love with Jake." she asked.

She saw Faye's face harden at the statement.

"Faye, Im sorry" she could now see that Faye's face was no longer hard but that she was close to tears.

"It doesn't matter Cassie, just leave" she said as she got off the couch and opened the door for the other girl and without another word Cassie left.

So Faye went back to the couch and started to cry. But about a minute later she heard another knock on the door.

She wiped her eyes and got off the couch again.

"God,Cassie leave me alone" she shouted as she went to open the door.

But to her surprise it wasn't Cassie it was...

"Jake" Faye said as she opened the door.


	2. Know you so well

Jake stood there in his leather jacket and jeans with his boots.'Same old Jake' she thought. Then Jake spoke up"Faye have you been crying?"he asked. Shoot, he knew her so well, she was practically an open book to him.

"Uh, no, what of course not" she said.

"Faye" he said as he gave her a spectacle look.

"You better come in"she said and held the door open for him before going to sit back on the couch.

"So" Jake said as he leaned against the wall.

"So what" she said averting her eyes to the floor.

"What's wrong? I passed Cassie on the way in here, did she come and talk to you?"he asked.

"Little magic, of course not, like I would to talk her" she said and gave a light laugh which Jake could obviously see she was faking.

"That's weird because I asked her and she said you were really upset about something" he said as he turned his head to the side to face her.

"Did she tell you what?" she asked suddenly alarmed that Jake might know she was in love with him.

Jake shrugged."No, she wouldn't tell me but it must be pretty big because the Faye I knew never cried" he said with a smirk.

She threw a pillow at him and he threw it back. Moments later they were in a full blown pillow fight, using their individual magic to help them.

About ten minutes later, the living room, the hallway and the stairs were covered with feathers.

So they both sat on the stairs exhausted.

It wasn't too long before Jake spoke up.

"I haven't done that since i was like 7"he said with a laugh.

She laughed too.

"Looks like you haven't changed much." she said and laughed with him.

So he picked up a clump of feathers and threw it at her.

He laughed at her expression.

"Your such a child"she said and started removing feathers from her hair.

"Oh says you" he said and chuckled.

"Hey I am not a child" she said.

"Well you started it" he said and then they both started laughing again.

It wasn't long before she was staring right into those big green eyes she loved and he was staring back into hers.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy.

Before she knew it her lips were on his and her hands quickly moved to this shoulders and took of his jacket, he did the same and she found herself being led up the feather filled stair case to her bedroom.


End file.
